Curiosity of Life
by windowgirl2005
Summary: Phobos has come up with an EVIL plan that could change the life of our guardians... what will happen? what will they do? FEMSLASH! WillIrma
1. Chapter 1

-1DISCLAIMER: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. and neither wish I did, I just felt like writing a fan fiction about them

WARNING! This is a girl/girl fic, so don't like? DON'T READ

AN (author's note): I've only watched W.I.T.C.H. in spanish but I don't usually write in this language, so if the people in the story sound out of character or are addressed differently don't get all pissed, if you want you could give a review and give me tips.

Will stare out the window, she was so bored!

"God there's nothing to do! Right now I'm wishing Phobos attacked us, that's how bored I am!" she said irritated.

Nevertheless, you should always watch out what you wish for, she would soon find out, as Phobos right at that time was thinking of an evil plan indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those damn guardians! They almost took Elyon last time they came, well now I've hidden her but I they ALWAYS find a way to find her! I need a plan, a good plan that will surely end this. They've been rather distant lately, THAT I can tell, ever since I took Elyon, it seems that they're just not agreeing. But it is only two, if I could only find a way to separate them a little more" said Phobos irritated, thinking and pacing around his throne room trying to come up with an evil scheme, when suddenly: "That's it!" came the scream. "I need to find a way to make them fight. I should probably try to kidnap their parents, or just both of one of their parents." Something just wasn't right though. "No, it is too common and may be anticipated. What can I DO?" he scratched his head. Just then, two of his maids were passing by and their conversation echoed into his room, even though the door was closed.

"So let me get this straight… you are not going to talk to him because you had a fight! That shouldn't be! Are you two MAD or something? And in these dangerous times no less!" said one of them, not minding her tone of voice or what she said since she was unaware of his presence in the room.

"No I'm not MAD as you so put it! It wasn't just a fight either!" answered the other maid sounding indignant, then, he heard the faint sound of sobbing? What in the world? "We broke up" she said chocking the words out and then more sobbing, by now they were getting distant and he could barely make out the words of console her friend was giving her.

"That's it! I believe I've read of a potion that could make them fall in love with one another! Best thing yet, after a while the effects are gone, which makes them treat the person contrary to what they were doing the day before. Mmmm… but it can only be made for two servings at a time. It is such a nuisance of flower. It grows only after SIX MONTHS! So I need to think of who for CERTAIN I must contaminate." Phobos' eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated, then his eyes got wide as he thought of the perfect person to contaminate. "The leader" he hissed as his eyes narrowed, then a smile started creeping into his lips and he couldn't help but laugh at his great master plan. He called Cedric to inform him of his plans and what he had to do: he was to make sure to make two of the guardians to drink this potion. It didn't matter who else of the guardians, but it HAD to be the leader and someone else except for the girl that controls the earth, Cornelia.

"My lord, why not that girl?" asked Cedric a little confused

"Because, Cedric, she and the leader already have a rocky relationship, why throw more wood to the fire, when we can start a new one? If two girls are mad at the leader, there will surely be a greater disagreeing, since the girl that "falls in love" with the leader will probably take the Cornelia girl's side after the break up, making the leader angrier at the both of them." Lord Phobos explained. "If two of the girls enter a relationship and then break it up there will be some awkwardness, but with my potion there will also be anger. Look at all the disruptions they had with ONE of them not following the leader, just imagine two. Top it all with the fact that not all the girls in the group might be happy or comfortable with the situation between the leader and one of the others."

"I understand my Lord, and I shall do as you command."

"Good, go check on my sister, when you come back I'll have the potions ready. Make sure she stays… unaware of where she is, I doubt she'll like it" said Phobos as a last thought. Cedric left and did as he was told, leaving Prince Phobos to his doings. Phobos went to the garden and start to set out the task he planned. The potion had to be brewed carefully, otherwise it wouldn't work. First he needed the extract of the Drigadaises (AN: I invented that name… had nothing better to do, so… there you go), daisies that look like any other, but they have a violet color with streaks of yellow that sprout from the black center. Their stems are brown instead of green and have acidic hairs that could melt through the thickest iron. Luckily, what he needed were the petals only, then brew it in water with Afibalis leaves. This leaves look like cocoa leaves, but when they dry, instead of growing weak they grow stiff, hard and sharp, enough to use as a make-shift knife. Squirt some spider blood, worm mucus, and the last part. Remembering this part made Phobos hit the table where he was getting everything ready. Phobos wanted to scream in anger and hit himself for not remembering one of the most crucial ingredients. He called on to Cedric again, telepathically.

"Cedric"

"My lord?" answered Cedric immediately

"Change of plans, I've got a new assignment for you, and you better do it right"

"I live to serve my lord"

"I want you to get me something that has traces of the guardians, anything you can get your hands on. Remember I need the leader and someone else besides the girl whom controls the earth" "I'm on my way" answered Cedric, and with that the conversation was over and Cedric left.

Sooooooooo…. tell me whatcha think? good bad? hate it love it. Review people, I'd thank you lots! OH and I know it's short, if you want longer chapters tell me, but you'll have to wait longer soowy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H blah, blah, blah; must I do this on every chapter?

AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long. Between writer's block, not wanting my mom and brother to see me typing so much (my brother got mad at me for reading lesbian stories and he still doesn't know I'm one, who happens to be writing more lesbian stories), and not getting much inspiration at home or in front of a computer (I just realized how much I need a Starbucks or a café near by where I could write in peace!); I just couldn't!Well anyways...

--ON WITH THE STORY--

Will was just getting ready to go to school. Her mother had woken her up with knocks on the door, and Will was right now in the bathroom.

"Will remember today you need to hurry up because we're picking up Irma on our way to school", reminded her mother.

Good thing she did too because Will had completely forgotten. With that reminder, she set out to her task faster than usual. Her mother looked at Will with amusement as she was hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm amazed, I didn't know you could be this fast!" she teased

"Let's just go" was Will's grumbled reply.

They got into the car and left towards Irma's house. They found her sitting in her front porch, her school bag next to her. When Irma saw the car approaching, she stood up and started walking towards it.

"Good morning Ms Vandom, thanks for picking me up today, my mom is grateful" greeted Irma

"Sure thing Irma" answered Will's mom. Will only grunted, too sleepy to process anything. Irma smiled at her friend's gesture, knowing full well why she was like that. The three of them arrived at school and two of the occupants in the car got off.

"Bye you two have a nice day" said Ms Vandom.

"Bye" Irma answered glancing back; Will just waved her hand but rather dismissively.

"Are you ok Will? You were supposed to already be awake by now" mused Irma. Will didn't answer, she wasn't in a very good mood, in fact, she wasn't in ANY mood. Will was feeling empty and emotionless. She didn't know why, but she was starting to feel empty for a while already and for some reason, during the weekend, the feeling increased. Irma, seeing her friend's mood tried to catch her attention using another approach.

"Hey don't look now but that guy you had been crushing on for weeks is looking at you" Will just shrugged and kept walking towards her locker.

"I don't like him anymore" she answered once they reached their lockers, she didn't want to be teased about him again, especially if there was no reason to.

"You don't like whom anymore?" came the sudden question from no other than Hay Lin

"Remember that guy Will was crushing on from History class?" asked Irma, to what Hay Lin only nodded.

"Well him, she doesn't like him anymore"

"Since when?" Cornelia, who was listening to the conversation from a little afar, asked this question

"Since I don't know, who cares? I just don't anymore ok?" answered Will sounding a little grumpy. She banged her locker close and started walking to class; the atmosphere around her seemed tense.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" commented Taranee as she saw their friend walking away. She had been listening to the last of the conversation as she approached her friends.

"Don't worry, her foul mood will pass throughout the day" said Cornelia dismissively and started heading to her Homeroom, not wanting to be late. 'I hope so' thought Irma with a worried look on her face and following Will to their homeroom.Will's mood, however, never got better. By the end of the day, she still had that same grumpy face, monotone voice, and careless demeanor. Irma was really starting to worry, Will had never stayed in that mood for too long. She considered talking to Will again, but decided to leave it like that until the next day. Irma thought she was probably worrying too much, though if Will was still like that tomorrow they were definitely going to have a long talk, and she wasn't planning on leaving her until they did. Will started walking, not really bothering to see where she was headed to, trusting her feet to take her back to the confinements of her house. She admitted that she hadn't been very polite to her friends, they were only worrying about her. Will, for some reason, couldn't bring herself to really care; she was feeling a little bad for what she had done, which only made her mood much worse. She raised her head in time to see she was almost to her house. Will was wishing for peace and quiet, she was hoping her mother wouldn't want to start a conversation. Once home, she went upstairs to her room, did her homework and headed straight to bed, not feeling hungry.

"Will, dinner is ready" whispered her mother into her dark room.

"Not hungry mom" mumbled Will half asleep and not wanting to talk to loud.

"Oh, ok, did you finish all your homework at least?"

"Yeah"

"Good night then" said her mother softly, Will only groaned and went back to sleep, secretly hoping for tomorrow not feel so empty. That night, her dreams were plagued with horrid images, Will thrashed in her sleep. Unlike any other nightmare, though, she wouldn't wake up, for some reason her mind wanted her to see the images, to feel the pain she was feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally able to find a portal, Cedric de-transformed and crossed the Veil to Earth. His plan was rather simple, retrieve something that had traces the leader and another guardian. 'Well, I think I should go and pay a visit to a school named Sheffield (that is the school right? right?), after all, it's been quite a while since I haven't been there' he thought with malice and an evil smirk on his face. If he hurried, he could probably get to school before the guardians and get to see where their lockers were. Spending so much time with Elyon helped to ease his job too. He learned from her that almost all of these girls kept hairbrushes in their lockers; all he needed was the locker number and a strand of hair from two guardians. Once he was in the sidewalk that was in front of the school, he hid in an alley so no one would see him. There's where he saw the leader and the water witch get off a car and enter the school. Wearing the suit he stole from a man earlier, Cedric crossed the street confidently but out of the two guardian's eye site. He followed them until he heard someone calling him, he ignored whoever was bothering him, too concentrated on finding the number of the lockers, but that person was still insistent. Cedric turned around to see a man a little shorter than him, a few gray hairs were visible on his head, though he only looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties, also was rather skinny. Even though the differences in physic, the man didn't look like he could be intimidated. "Excuse me young man, but what is your business in this school?" he asked. Cedric, not wanting to lose his track on the two guardians but not wanting to make a fuzz thought up of a quick excuse

"Well I'm a substitute teacher, and I was called by the administration" he answered hoping he didn't lose the guardians.

"Well the administration office was that way, didn't you see it?" asked the man not trusting Cedric's answer

"No, I must have been so absorbed in my thoughts that I must have missed it"

"Don't worry; I'll guide you toward it"

"Thank you, frankly, this is the first time I do this and I'm rather nervous" said Cedric, trying to sound more believingly, that's when he noticed three other guardians were walking toward him, luckily none of them seemed to be paying attention, but he didn't want to take a risk.

"Excuse me, I feel rather embarrassed by asking this, but could you show me the way to the bathroom? I'm so nervous I can't seem to be able to control it, if you know what I mean" he said a little desperate, adding to the effect. He was feeling desperate however, he didn't want the guardians to see spot him.

"Why certainly, it is that way, I'll take you there as well" said the man, from anyone else's point of view he might've sounded suspicious, to take another man to the bathroom and wait for them? However, the teacher knew what he was doing, he wasn't going to let this man escape like that and run free. Cedric, on the other hand, was glad they were walking toward the lockers' of the two guardians he was following earlier. He finally spotted them, and walking a little bit slower to memorize the numbers he kept on walking. Now he needed to find out how to get rid of the annoying man, thinking quickly he took a lunch from some kid, it was so fast the kid didn't know who took it. Since he was walking behind the teacher, the man didn't see his actions. Opening the lunch box, he found what he was looking for: something liquid. He took out the yogurt and dropped the lunch box, not caring what happened to it. Once he saw they were approaching the bathroom he ran past the man mumbling an audible 'excuse me' and ran into the bathroom, entering a stall and locking it. When he heard someone come in, he assumed it was the man and started faking vomiting noises, spilling yogurt in the toilet. Once he emptied the container, after spilling some on his hand, he hid it in his button up shirt and flushed the toilet.

"Are you ok?" asked the teacher.

'Excellent' Cedric thought "I guess, but… I don't think I will be able to go to work in this condition" he said, trying to sound out of breath.

"Oh, alright, I'll go inform the administration office then" said the teacher sounding like he was taking pity on him.

"No, it's alright, I'll go there myself, I'll just clean up and will go in a few minutes. Besides, I don't want to take more of your time since it seems class is about to start and you don't want to be late"

"Ok, feel better then" said the teacher, leaving to his class; it seems his little act he pulled off had done the trick to finally have him off his back. He came out of the stall and washed his hands, then threw the bottle of yogurt in the trashcan. When he left, he didn't pass by the administration office to do as he said he would, after all, the subs story was a lie. Cedric was planning to attack tonight; he would retrieve the hairs and go back to his lord.

It was late at night when Cedric decided to retrieve what he came for. Sneaking into the school wasn't as easy as when he sneaked to find the birth certificates a long time ago. He couldn't break any property extraordinarily, that might rattle him out. He broke a window and the alarm rang, he knew he wasn't going to have a lot of time to do his job. He transformed back to his 'normal' self and started smashing all the locker doors he could get his fists on. He didn't want the guardians to be aware they were his objective. Finally, he reached the locker whose numbers he had memorized that morning. Smashing them open, he took out the hairbrushes and pulled two strings of hair, one from each. The deed being done, he smashed the doors closed and looked for an exit, smashing all the lockers he could. When he reached and exit he transformed back to his human form, hiding a human was easier than hiding a giant snake. Running while still hiding in the shadows, Cedric went back to the portal he came through. Arriving at Phobs' castle, he went straight to his lord.

"Excellent Cedric, now we add it to the brew and let it rest for more than eight hours, the more we wait the stronger it will be. BUT, it can NOT pass the 24 hours or it will spoil, then we'll have to wait SIX MONTHS until the daisies grow petals again."

"Yes my lord" Phobos put some of the potion in a bottle, then he capped it so it would be a dropper and capped it again so it wouldn't spill.

"I want you to take this bottle and put five drops on anything that can be consumed, drinks, food, anything that would blend the taste and not make them spill it out, so water is out of the question. Once the guardians drink this it won't be long for sparks to fly, and after the sparks are gone, they'll fight for any stupid thing, making them bitter and break up. It's only a matter of time now until the split up of the guardians and our triumph over all. Top it with once I acquire Elyon's power and NO ONE will stop me" said Phobos sounding like stereotypical bad guy and with eyes full of malice.

"Indeed my lord and I will be there by your side no matter" said Cedric bowing respectfully and loyally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER! The next one I promise I'll try to make it longer and in a shorter period of time. Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! If it is constructive criticism then even better. Oh, special note to Saori if she reads this: get an account in the site, it will be much better and you'll get alarms when new chapters of stories you're reading are up!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I forgot to say something before, all the girls in this story have been added a year, which means the ones who were 12 are now 13 and the ones who were 13 are now 14. Oh, and since I was asked by my only reviewer in actuality since the repost… yes this is gonna be a W/I story.

--ON WITH THE STORY--

Will did not have the restful sleep she was hoping for. When her mother woke her up her mood was as foul as ever, if looks could kill, anybody who crossed Will's path would've died. This morning, she remembered they had to go pick Irma, so she did everything a little bit quicker, instead of just rushing all the last part of her morning ritual. As she came down the stairs, she could see her mother giving her a worried look.

"Will, honey, are you ok? You didn't have dinner last night and you barely ate breakfast, are you sick?" So THAT'S what the look was about, true, she hadn't eaten very well but her mother shouldn't worry so much.

"Yeah, just peachy mom" Mrs. Vandom looked at Will with an even more worried look, she wasn't convinced at all, that was obvious.

"Will, I know something is up with you, you've been acting grumpy all the time, barely eating, it worries me. Won't you tell your mother what has been bugging you?"

"I'm just FINE mom, why don't we just go? We're gonna be late to pick up Irma" with that, the conversation was over. Will went towards the car and waited for her mom to open it, then got in. Mrs. Vandom was feeling a little hurt, but she will never voice it, so she just drove. Once they got to Irma's house, Irma was waiting for them outside yet again.

"Good morning Mrs. Vandom" was the gloomy greeting, it seems Irma had noticed Will was going through some troubles too, or probably Irma was the trouble.

"Good morning Irma" was the returned greeting, she wanted everything to at LEAST seem normal, even though everybody in the car knew it was not. They arrived to the school in a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere, which was until they noticed all the police cars in front of the school and the 'do not cross' sing that closed the gates of Sheffield. Irma saw as Will perked up to see what was happening. 'At least she shows some interest in something' thought Irma 'that has to be an improve!' "What happened?" asked Will's mother to one of the officers that were trying to get the cars moving "I'm sorry but the school is closed for today, it seems some ruffian, last night, felt like breaking in and smashing all the school's lockers"

"How awful!" said Mrs. Vandom, shocked

"Was anything stolen? Do you know who did it?" asked Irma from the back sit

"Nope, sorry, but the identity is unknown, also, since none of the students have been in the scene of the crime, no one knows if anything has really been stolen. Now, if you please keep on moving, we have a lot to clear out and to investigate. You two will probably not have school for a while; I would take advantage of that. Good day" and with that, the conversation with the cop was over and they had to leave. Irma's attention was brought back to Will when she heard her huff. To her, Will looked like she was in an even worse mood, she could not understand why though since they had a few free days. She immediately called Hay Lin to see if she knew of the situation, of both situations. Talking through codes, they arranged it so they could use these free days to find out Will's problems. Something HAD to be done; Will's mood was making Irma NUTS.

"Hey Mrs. Vandom, do you think you could drop us at the Silver Dragon? Hay Lin invited us to spend the day there" said Irma

"Oh, sure Irma"

"I don't wanna go mom" said Will grumpily, this was the first time she has spoken since they got into the car.

"Why not? Don't you want to spend time with your friends?"

"Not today mom"

"Come off it Will, you HAVE to come" said Irma getting into the conversation. A thought occurred to Mrs. Vandom, maybe she couldn't crack her daughter, but her friends might. She really wanted to see Will smile again; show that personality she loved about her daughter.

"Will, you'll do nothing at home, why don't you stay at the Silver Dragon with your friends? Besides, if you feel tired you can walk back home afterwards, just stay for a while ok?" tried Mrs. Vandom, wanting her daughter to stay. Will growled but agreed nonetheless to stay with Irma at the Silver Dragon for a while. They got off and went in, Hay Lin was waiting for them at the door, looking happy. "Hey guys, Taranee and Cornelia are on their way, do you want something to drink?" greeted the Chinese girl. Both of the new comers shook their heads and went to sit down at a table, to wait until their two other friends arrived. Once Taranee and Cornelia arrived, the latter, bluntly, brought them straight to the 'problem' at hand.

"Will what's been going on with you? You're as grumpy as an ogre!" she said, emphasizing with her hands.

"That's true Will, you've been acting off lately" supported Taranee. Will just ignored them and sat there, staring at the window, looking as if she didn't care her friends were worried about her.

"You know you COULD stop being so RUDE, we are your friends and want to help you, but how CAN WE if you close yourself up!" said Irma angrily, she wasn't liking Will's attitude at all, plus, she was getting really tired at keeping up with it. Sensing the tension among the girls, Hay Lin's grandmother came to the rescue, bringing drinks and cookies. She was just putting the tray down, when a big explosion was heard, also a few roars. Caleb came in from the kitchen still holding the trash bag he was taking out when the explosion was heard.

"Some kind of titan is in the city throwing cars around, that's what the explosion was. You five need to transform" he said in whispers once he reached the table. All the girls wore serious faces as they went to guardian mode. Will was not in the mood for this, which only made her even more mad, after this, she was planning on leaving back home.

"Quick! Go to out the back door and transform, before that monster tears down the city" said Hay Lin's grandmother, practically pushing the girls through the kitchen door. Once they were outside, Will took out the Heart of Candracar

"Guardians Unite" in flashes of lights the guardians of the Veil replaced the five teenagers that once were there. "Let's finish him quick, I'm not in the mood for any extended battle" said Will grimly. The rest of the guardians just nodded and they all left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric took with him to Earth the potion Phobos had brewed last night. He was trying to figure out a way he could slip the liquid into any food product the guardians might consume. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he was about to run into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going man" It was no other than Uriah, and behind him his two lackeys, of course, Cedric did not know this. An idea sprang to Cedric's mind once he got one eyeful of Uriah and his gang; they looked like teens so they might know the guardians.

"Sorry, I was so submerge in my new plan I didn't see you. Say, would you happen to know who Will and Irma are? I think they go to your school" said Cedric, trying not to sound evil

"Yeah, I know those bitches, why do you wanna know?" said Uriah

"Well, I happen to have… a score to settle with them, and I just happen to have the thing to prank them and show them not to mess with me" said Cedric, now showing some malice, he took out the bottle containing the potion and showed it to the boys

"Say, wouldn't you like to earn an easy 20? If you can slip this into any drink or food Irma and Will consume, then I will give them to you, does that sound fair?

"He, if I didn't like money so much I'd do it for free! Ok I'm in, and I think I know where I might find them too "

"Good, well, you do that for me and when you come back, I'll give you your twenties, but it has to be done today, during the day, otherwise it will not work. Also, before I forget, it needs to be five drops each, otherwise it won't work either"

"You got a deal then boss" said Uriah, and he was off looking for the guardians, wondering how in the world he could slip this into anything those two 'bitches', as he called them, would consume it. Cedric could not believe his luck, everything was turning much better than he expected; he thought he might need a distraction, so the kid's job would be easier. Then it occurred to him, he saw a titan walking close by the portal when he came to earth, maybe it was still sulking around. He ran to the portal to find his titan and take it back to Earth with him. Once they had crossed the portal, he let the titan be free to destroy all it wanted, while he waited in the shadows so not be seen. This was much too easy for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uriah and his gang went to the Silver Dragon, assuming correctly that the girls would be there. Uriah saw them through the window, sitting and talking angrily at that Will. Thinking of the name made him sneer, that girl had been a bother ever since day one at Sheffield. He needed two things, first, to have some drinks brought to their table, which was only a matter of time. Second, to distract them so he could slip the strange liquid into their drinks. While he was thinking of a plan, the drinks were brought, so faze one of his plans was done, now for face two. He was walking from side to side, out of the girls' eyesight, mumbling and thinking; he had never done so much thinking like now. Just then, as if an answer to his prayers, there is this big explosion, a roar could be heard and banging. His cronies got scared with the sounds and ran screaming, Uriah was surrounded by scared ass holes. 'More for me' Uriah thought with a smirk. He looked again through the window, to see if the girls had at least stood up. To his surprise they were GONE, the drinks left there untouched. 'EXCELLENT!' he thought, this was the perfect time to slip in there, put five drops each into their drinks and get his twenty bucks! He checked to see if the coast was clear, remembering the seats the girls had earlier. He poured the five drops into their drinks and left smirking. He headed back to the meeting point; the man was still there, waiting for him.

"There, I did it, now how 'bout my twenty?" he said once he reached the man, extending his hand.

"Not so fast kid, did you make sure they drank the stuff?"

"Uh… yeah well… no"

"YOU FOOL! How will you know if you need to try again or not? Go back there and CHECK THEY DRANK IT ALL" screamed Cedric angrily, how could someone be SO incompetent? Uriah, frightened, went running back to the Silver Dragon, this time he was gonna wait for the girls to come back and drink their drinks. When he arrived at the Silver Dragon the noises that were heard before were gone, now what could be heard were the sirens of the police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. He peeked through the window and saw the girls filling in, all sitting in their previous seats. All the girls still seemed a little mad at Will, but he did not care, he only wanted to make sure they drank it all. Luckily for him, for some reason they were all tired so they consumed their drinks quickly. Well, his job was done, NOW he could go and get paid his twenty. He ran back to the meeting place yet again, the man was looking troubled and in a bad mood.

"Well?" he asked in a menacing voice once he came near.

"They drank it all, now my twenty?" he asked timidly and hopeful, now that he knew of the man's awful temper. Thankfully, the man took out from his pocket a twenty-dollar bill and gave it to him. Then without another word, he left, never to be seen again. Uriah clutched in his hand the twenty-dollar bill and jumped, pumping his arm up in triumph. He was free of school for a few days, got back at the bitches, AND managed to make some money in the process, this turned out to be a great day for him. Uriah will remember this day for a long time, maybe as long as he lived! He started running, in search of his cronies; after all, he needed to brag this to someone and those idiots always listened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five guardians flew to where the noises were coming and from where the people were running away from. All of the habitants were so scared and busy running from the monster, no one noticed them flying over their heads. They finally arrived at the site where the titan was, it was a disgusting looking, 3 meters tall titan: it didn't have much of facial features; they assumed that it was because it was covered by an ill smelling mud. It was as if someone had dumped him in a swamp full of toxic waste, vomit, and crap. Wherever it stepped, whenever it moved, it would leave splotches of the sickening mud. The girls could not get near it; they all felt like they were going to be sick. Will wasn't happy about this, here was this monster that smelled like hell, she was in a bad mood, and she didn't want to deal with this.

"Taranee" she barked "hit him with your fire and don't stop until you see all of his mud has been dried up. Irma, don't you DARE hit him with your water and help me distract him, Hay Lin, once Taranee is done drying him, lift him and we'll take him to the nearest portal. Cornelia, you try to set him off balance" Will was barking orders at everyone, they didn't quite like it, but it was a plan, so they each set to their tasks. Taranee did her best to cook the creature with her fire, but this creature just had too much muck. Taranee's patience was growing thing, also she was growing weak, no matter how much she burned, this creature had an endless supply of mud.

"Will, there is no way to cook this clay doll, any other idea?" screamed Taranee at Will tiredly, still trying to cook the titan. Will's eyes narrowed, this was not going as planned; she looked at Hay Lin and Cornelia waiting for their queue.

"Cornelia, throw all the dry dirt you can at it; Hay Lin, help dry it by blowing the coldest wind you can muster. Taranee keep throwing fire at it, Irma and I will keep the distraction" came the barked orders again, everyone was getting tired physically and of Will's mistreatments. After a few more minutes and no change, Will was starting to think of an alternate plan; she spotted a nearby gas station, she could use the gas to make that monster burn. She headed over to see if no one was around, she ran inside the store, but she found no one, that was something logical, no one would hide in a gas station when there was a battle with flying exploding cars. She came out and flew over to her friends.

"You guys try to lure him to the gas station, then Taranee will make it explode. Irma you need to prepare yourself because you will control the fire without wetting the monster, you too Cornelia, throw dirt wherever you see fire spreading. Hay Lin, you'll make the fire spread over the monster, just try not spread it to the city." all the girls set into the plan their leader told them. Once it was lured in the gas station Taranee threw some fireballs to make the whole place burn. There were remnants of gasoline on the floor so the task was easier. The monster immediately tried to run away but Taranee and Hay Lin, with her wind, intensified the flames, Cornelia and Irma keeping the flames at bay. The monster roared in pain, and finally, the 'screaming' stopped.

"Kill the fire girls, we don't want it to spread" ordered Will, by now you could hear the sirens of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks in the distant. They needed to evacuate quick, if they did not want to be made public.

"Let's go" she said one there were only traces of a few small fires, the titan had been incinerated and was long gone, only ashes remained where it once stood. The guardians flew away from the disaster area and de-transformed in a deserted alley. All of them headed back to the Silver Dragon, tired, thirsty, and with the smell of the monster stuck in their nose.

Caleb waited for them outside, in front of the back door, when he saw them coming he smiled, happy his friends were unharmed. They all came in through the back door, into the kitchen, and to the restaurant. The five tired girls sat in their previous seats tired, all of them taking their glasses and downing their drinks. No one noticed Uriah looking at them come in or emptying their glasses; no one saw him leave, running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for today, I updated earlier than before didn't I? Well, I guess I just got used to writing in the computer, also I feel really involved with the story, when that usually happens everything just flows out of me, YAY FOR EVERYONE! REVIEW PPL, PLEASE! Also DO note that this chapter is a WHOLE page longer than the previous, see? Longer chapters YAY I feel happy, do YOU feel happy? I bet you do.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Ok, well at first I was planning to post a new chapter on "A Will/Taranee Story", since it has more hits and I'm almost done with it. I also realized that this story has more chapters, but then it hit me: my last update was on "A Will/Taranee Story" and since I'm almost done with it I should post an update on this story first. Oh, I noticed another thing; I was so happy that my last chapter on this story was a whole page longer, well I don't feel happy about that anymore since I realized it is not that much longer. So… I'm gonna do my best to have a long chapter this time, and I hope I get more reviews. Oh, btw, I'm sorry I've made Will angsty and sort of a drama queen; you'll see in the future why she's like that.

--ON WITH THE STORY--

The girls were sitting on the chairs catching their breaths. There seemed to be tension around because of their leader's behavior during the battle. Some one eventually was bound to burst. "What the fuck was THAT Will?" Irma was the first to crack. Will just kept staring at the table, looking uninterested. "HEY red-haired Goth I'm TALKING TO YOU!" Will stared at Irma, still with a blank expression on her face.

"Will, what's happening to you? You didn't use to be like this, heck you changed over the weekend, come on we're your friends aren't we?" this time it was Taranee who intervened before Irma lost it.

Will sighed "I don't see why you guys are bugging me so much, so I'm in a bad mood BIG DEAL! Can't I just be grumpy for a while? Cornelia almost left the team and you didn't bug her like hell so just Leave.Me.ALONE. I didn't even want to come here, I just wanted to go back to my house, but NO Irma just couldn't take a fucking 'no' for an answer now could you? Look, I'm leaving, ok? And if everybody would just leave me alone THEN my mood may just brighten a little." Will had started her speech calmly yet in a menacing tone, but as she talked, she started feeling angrier and just couldn't hold back all she said. She got up and left the restaurant, leaving three friends shocked and one friend angry and hurt.

She walked in the direction of her house subconsciously; she was deep within her thoughts and fuming. It wasn't until her foot bumped on one of the porch's stairs did she notice she was home. Will did not feel like being there so she just left in the direction towards the park. Once her anger had dissipated, it only left behind the loneliness that had consumed her in the weekend, and the reason she was angry in the first place. She hated feeling alone and sad, and it made her mad to see her friends so cheerful, she just could not stand them at the moment. Someone bumping into her, drove the guardian leader out her thoughts.

"Sorry" they both said, Will immediately recognize the voice as Irma's. 'Just great' she thought. She was about to head away in hopes Irma didn't recognize her, but no such luck, Will was stopped by Irma grabbing her arm.

"Will, please, can we talk?" The redhead sighed and turned, deep within her she knew she shouldn't have been mean to her friends, especially Irma who was just trying to help. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into the restaurant earlier today, but I thought it would do you good."

"Well that didn't work now did it" replied Will sarcastically, she immediately wanted to take it back when she saw her friend's hurt face, but her anger and loneliness kept her from it.

"I'm just worried about you Will, I hate seeing you like this, all angry, and what's worst I don't even know why. But most of all, I don't want to see sadness in your eyes, I noticed today, as you were screaming at us. Behind all that anger there's only sadness, and I wanna know why Will"

Will stared at Irma, shocked that her friend figured her out so well, was she really that transparent, do her eyes always show so much emotion? Unnoticed to Will, but not to Irma, she started crying. Irma took her friend into a much-needed hug.

"I'm sorry Irma" said Will between sobs "I just… I don't know… I feel so alone, I've felt this way for some time, but over the weekend, it got worse, so much worse. I got to not care about anything, anyone, and I was so mad at you guys for being so happy and I just felt lonely." confessed Will, burying her face on her best friend's shoulder.

"S'ok Will, but why didn't you tell me? We're friends, you can trust me with anything you want" Irma was feeling helpless as her friend cried. Will's feelings came crashing down on her so suddenly, the guilt for treating her friends and mother so badly, the loneliness, the anger. It was all too much. They stayed like that for a while, even after Will calmed down. "I'm going to help you Will, I'll do all that's in my power to make you forget the loneliness within you" said the water guardian determinately. Will smiled a little despite her sadness, she was glad to get the feelings off her chest. She backed away from the hug and warmth, to stare in the eyes at her comforter. Their eyes locked, both girls falling mesmerized. In that moment, Will didn't feel lonely anymore, didn't feel sad or angry. In that moment, time stopped, and there only was Irma and herself. The moment was interrupted when Irma was hit on the arm with a tennis ball.

"Ouch" she said turning her eyes away from Will's and letting her go. She picked up the ball and stared at it, feeling angry that she was hit with it.

"Sorry, uhm do you mind giving it back please?" came a boy a little younger than them looking for the ball.

"Yeah, sure… here take it" Irma threw the ball without saying much since she was not in the mood for it. After she threw the ball and the little kid thanked her, there was an awkward silence.

"So… are you better now?" asked Irma, not looking Will in the eye for some reason.

"Yeah! Yeah I am… thanks Irma, for being there for me" answered Will, doing the same as Irma.

"Uh… yeah, anytime Will!"

"So… uh… I'll see you some time tomorrow?" was Will's hopeful question

"Yeah, totally, just give me a call and we'll meet" after the very awkward conversation, they said their good byes and headed their separate ways.

'What the heck is WRONG with me?' thought Will as she was walking back home 'where did all the nervousness come from; the awkwardness, the shyness… EVERYTHING? Was it probably because Irma now knows so much about me? That she figured me out so easily? I couldn't even make eye contact, I bet she thought something weird was going on' Will kept babbling inside her head all the way to her house. When her mother greeted her she greeted back like she normally would, then headed up the stairs, still absorbed in her thoughts. A knock on her door brought her out of her reverie.

"Will, are you ok now?" asked Mrs. Vandom coming in.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, nothing to worry about" she gave her mother a faint smile of reassurance. Mrs. Vandom seemed content with that and left her daughter to her thoughts.

Will shook her head; she was thinking too much about this, it was probably just a fleeting feeling. Her mother told her to come down for dinner and with that, Will pushed all of her thoughts concerning Irma away.

The next day was pretty normal. Will woke up in a hurry, forgetting that she had the day off because of what happened to the school's lockers. As she was running down the stairs, she managed to catch some of the things they were saying on the news.

"And in other news… school vandalism in Sheffield. Apparently, some vandals sneaked into the school a night ago and smashed over 50 lockers. There still has not been confirmation whether anything has been stolen. The police was quite impressed at the massive damage that was done in such a short period of time, 15 minutes top" Will slowed down as she was listening to the news, she went inside the living room where she saw her mom sitting and drinking coffee. "It seems that the main suspect is a man who was spotted lurking around the school that very same morning. His excuse when a teacher confronted him was to say he was a substitute teacher. This is highly unlikely, we now know, since he used to own a book store until he disappeared one day" as Will heard the news she couldn't believe it, they couldn't be talking about Cedric now could they?

"This is a picture drawn at the FBI and given to our studio. To anyone who sees this man, please report him to the authorities as soon as possible" said the newsperson.

Will was afraid to look, but had to nonetheless. She stared in horror as the drawn human picture of Cedric was shown on T.V. She shook her head and went straight for the phone.

" Hello "

"Good morning Mrs. Lair, it's Will, is Irma home?" said Will, trying not to sound impatient.

" Why yes Will she is, do you want to talk to her? "

'No I was just wondering if your daughter was home for no reason' thought Will sarcastically 'OF COURSE I WANT TO TALK TO HER!' but instead she just said: "Yes please"

" Ok… Irma telephone… it's Will! " she screamed to her daughter.

" Ok thanks mom I got it " was the next thing Will heard " Hey Will what's up? "

"Irma… have you seen the news? Wait, that's a stupid question OF COURSE you haven't seen the news!"

" What? Will, why would I watch the news? What happened? " Irma asked cautious and concerned

"You know the attack to our school?"

" Yeah duh, of course I know that "

"It was Cedric"

" ……………. "

" WHAT! You're kidding right? " said Irma snapping out of her shock.

"Wish I were, but I just saw it on the news; the main suspect is Cedric. That means he was looking for something or planning to do something to us"

" Yeah I mean why would… hold up I have another line " Will waited only a little. " It was Hay Lin, hold up another sec so I can call her…. " the phone rang twice before Hay Lin answered it.

" You guys Cedric is planning something! " was the exasperated greeting.

"We know, he was at our school" replied Will

" This is a job for W.I.T.C.H. " said Irma.

"No, first we need to talk about the situation and discuss what we're going to do. Call Cornelia and Taranee so we can meet up at the restaurant. See you guys then bye" Will hung up to get ready as fast as she could and head towards The Silver Dragon.

When Will arrived, none of the girls were there yet, logically except for Hay Lin.

"Hi Hay Lin"

"Hey Will… my grandma is gonna bring us something to eat in a minute, are you hungry?" answered the Chinese girl a little timidly.

"Uhm… yeah, thanks I haven't had breakfast yet" Will was curious as to why her usually happy friend was acting so serious and distant.

"So… how are you today?"

'So that was it!' thought Will, 'Hay Lin still remembered her outburst from yesterday and her bad mood. "I'm fine now, thanks to Irma anyways" Hay Lin smiled at the words.

"Really? That's great!" she replied, making the redhead smile. At that time came Cornelia, followed by Irma.

"Look 'Miss don't-bug-me-or-I'll-snap-at-you' is smiling! So what brings you to the 'Happy World'?" Cornelia teased.

'Not a good idea' thought Irma as she saw Will's eyebrows furrow and glare at Cornelia.

"Don't push it, or my good nature might fade away" warned Will darkly. Just then, to save the scene, Taranee came barging through the door and breathing heavily. Will tried to relax a little but Cornelia's comment was still running through her mind. Irma saw her friend's tense shoulders and put her hand on one of them while squeezing. The guardian leader stared at her friend and battle teammate, just one stare at her eyes made her calm down incredibly fast. The fact that Irma had such an effect on her, made Will feel unnerving. They all sat down at the usual table, away from everyone that was coming for breakfast.

"Right, so… why were we called here so early in the morning? I think we should take advantage of the school free days we have" said Cornelia annoyed.

"Because the main suspect of the attack to our school is a giant snake with the name of Cedric" answered Will shocking Cornelia and Taranee.

"What!" they both said at the same time. "You have to be kidding me! Why would he attack our school?" continued Cornelia.

"That's the thing, we don't know" said Irma grimly.

"But how do you know it was him who smashed all the lockers?" asked Taranee

"It was announced today in the morning news; they even showed a picture of him and everything. They said that a teacher saw him the same morning walking in the hallway" answered the usually happy guardian of the wind

"And why would he come to our school knowing we are there? Wouldn't it endanger him? I mean he knows we can transform and take him on" said the blonde

"Actually, even if we saw him, we wouldn't have been able to do anything at the risk of exposure. That still doesn't answer, though, why he would willingly enter the school" said Will pensively.

"Well he must have been looking for something concerning the lockers. Maybe he wanted something of ours or someone else's" reasoned Taranee.

"Wait, just because he shows up at our school the morning of the attack does not mean that it was him" said Hay Lin hopefully.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting something: the police said that over 50 lockers were trashed open in less than 15 minutes. That led to the police thinking there were several involved. To Cedric with his super strength, however, that's an easy feat. He could've smashed all of those lockers while running for all we know" answered the leader.

"Or sliding" joked Irma, which earned her a glare from Cornelia and a smile from Hay Lin and Will.

"This is no time for your jokes Irma" said the earth guardian annoyed.

"Relax Courtney, there is no point in worrying what Cedric wanted if we don't know what Phobos is gonna do with it. We'll find out sooner or later, we always do, and it always turns out fine" replied the brunette implied.

"It doesn't always turn out fine" replied Cornelia bitterly. An uncomfortable silence followed, all of the girls remembering Elyon's situation.

"We'll get to her Cornelia, we just have to be a little patient" assured Taranee. Cornelia just huffed and stared at the table.

"I think that Irma may have a point, we don't even know what Cedric took in the first place. And even if we knew there is no way of imagining what he has planned, each plan is more evil than the last one." said Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin, as she, carrying food, approached the table.

"Thanks grandma I'm starving!" exclaimed Hay Lin. The rest of the girls followed saying their thanks and all dug in.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Taranee once they all were full.

"I suppose we should wait, sooner or later Phobos will strike with his plan" answered Will, they all agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric went back to Phobos' castle, glad that everything had turned out just like it was planned. The guardians would never know what hit them. Once they were separated, bringing them down will be easy. Before he arrived, he transformed back to his human form, he didn't want to be caught looking like a monster by Elyon. He walked through the dark hallways until finally arriving at the throne room. Seeing only Phobos there, he walked up and kneeled in front of him.

"My Lord" he said

"Cedric, I hope the task I sent you has been accomplished?"

"Indeed my Lord, the guardians have drank the potion" Cedric replied, but he was feeling uncertain of something.

"Is there a problem Cedric?" asked Phobos, sensing his first in command's insecurities.

"Yes, my Lord, I've been having some thoughts about this plan"

"Yes?" said the powerful ruler, implying for Cedric to continue.

"If it was this easy to slip a potion into their drinks, why couldn't it have been a mortal potion, instead of that particular one?"

"Because, Cedric, besides the fact that all potions can be cured by one plant, if we kill the guardians that way, my sister will be suspicious. It is better to kill them in battle where my sister can see they were asking for it. Besides, they will never find out about this potion since it is not very common." Cedric nodded at his master's words

"Now all we have to do is be patient, and maybe throw some meaningless attacks here and there, so they won't have time to plan any ambushes. Speaking of which, I think we should send something their way. If I'm correct, our grasshoppers are overdue for a meal, so we will release them onto Earth. They will eat anyone that crosses their paths, leaving nothing behind" said the dark prince with malice.

Cedric did as he was told; he transported the container of the carnivore grasshoppers to the nearest portal and set them free on the other side of the Veil. The grasshoppers had a little disadvantage, even if you just flick at them, they die, but where they lack in resistance, they have in number. These insects were the perfect distraction so far. Once he was done, Cedric reported back to Phobos, informing that the load had been delivered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the discussing all that needed to be discussed, the girls split up, saying that they had stuff to do. The only two who didn't need to do anything were Will and Irma, which the two welcomed the situation. They wondered and walked around the park, sitting on one of the benches. They made small talk, both being so comfortable with each other's presence. The sun was shining on them, increasing the heat slightly. They decided to sit on the grass, under the shade of one big tree. Will leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes, the weather outside was pleasant if they stayed out of the sun. She felt something jump onto her hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw a grasshopper. A blue with red streaks grasshopper, She found it to be beautiful but with strange colors. Suddenly, a sharp pain coming from the hand the grasshopper was in broke her train of thought.

"Ouch! It bit me!" she said shocked

"What?"

"The grasshopper, it bit me" said Will looking around for the evil creature.

"Oh come on Will, there is no way a grasshopper can bite you, it's against their na-- ouch!" finished Irma, looking down at her hand as well. "What the heck was that?" she asked glancing around

"Ouch!" said Will again then she noticed her hand had two red spots, red spots that had blood coming out of them. She stared horrified at her hand and then she looked at Irma's hand

"I think these grasshoppers sting" voiced the water guardian

"Nah uh, they don't sting Irma, they bite, and I mean chunks of your flesh" answered the redhead.

"What? No they do--"

"Just look at your hand! It has a little red bleeding spot" she pointed out. Soon, all around the park there could be heard yelps of pain and surprise. As Will and Irma looked around, they could see that they were being attacked by and army of man-eating grasshoppers.

"We've got to get out of here and inform the rest" said Will while she stood up. She helped Irma up as well before both running towards the Silver Dragon. As they were about to bolt inside, another force stopped them, then pushed them back. Both girls fell on their behinds on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. Their eyes widened as they thought they were going to be stepped on by a stampede of screaming people. The girls hugged each other on impulse as they felt some kicks on their sides and their feet being stepped on. Irma and Will could not help to notice that, even though of the situation, it was nice. It felt good having the other's arms wrapped around them; it was comforting.

The two guardians stayed like that for a while after all the people were gone. Will felt a painful pinch on her lower back, making her head snap back and hit Irma on the forehead.

"Ouch" they both said. Irma and Will turned their heads and saw that behind them, the army of grasshoppers was following them.

"Ah!" they screamed and immediately stood up to go inside the restaurant. As they barged inside, they found out why everybody came out screaming their heads off. Inside everything was a mess, the tables and chairs were flipped over, the food was on the floor, and EVERYWHERE there were the grasshoppers Irma and Will came fleeing from. Irma and Will spotted both Hay Lin and Caleb waving around pans, pots and food trays; smashing all the red and blue little creatures.

"What's going on here?" asked a desperate Irma

"They're carnivore grasshoppers from Meridian, a dozen isn't much of a problem, but when they're these many, it can be dangerous" explained Caleb. "Just smack them, you don't even need to squash them, a simple blow can kill them" he continued as he tried to get some insects off his pants.

"Grab some pots and pans in the kitchen and help us!" ordered Hay Lin. She had sustained many bites on her legs because of her chosen attire. Caleb had bite marks over his hands and arms, Will and Irma only had on their hands. Will and Irma did as they were told; they entered the kitchen, where they found Hay Lin's parents and Yan Lin in the same situation as outside.

"Where are the pots and pans?" asked Will to Yan Lin.

"In those cabinets" she answered, pointing toward the cabinets next to the stove. Will and Irma walked towards the cabinets, kicking the air as they did, so no grasshoppers would get on their pants. As they finally took their 'weapons', the two girls started furiously attacking the evil creatures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia was walking down 'memory lane'; she was remembering all the good times she had shared with Elyon. The blonde felt so useless, so hopeless, she missed Elyon greatly and wanted her back. It was incredible how much she had matured, if she could say so, since Elyon had been 'abducted'. It would pain her a lot if Elyon were to die, she would feel responsible because she did not protect her. Suddenly, she heard and felt a 'crunch' under her foot that gave her the chills. She lifted her boot to see the purplish insides of an insect.

'Eww' the earth guardian thought as she stared in horror. "Great and this boots are new" she voiced to the sky, as if asking a deity why this was happening to her. She kept walking when yet another crunch was heard. When she lifted her foot, Cornelia saw that she stepped over the same type of insect with the purple insides. The blonde noticed, through the corner of her eye, that there was something on her skirt. When she stared at it directly, she saw it was a grasshopper.

"AAHH!" she screamed, as she jumped and shook it off. Once the insect wasn't on her skirt, she looked at it in a little more detail. The grasshopper was blue with red streaks, something that Cornelia found curious. She kneeled and stared and the grasshopper, that for some reason sat very still. A sharp pain on her hand made her snap out of her thoughts and draw her hand back. Unnoticed to her, she had rested her hand on the sidewalk, she looked at the possible doer of her pain. Cornelia found another grasshopper identical to her one she shook off. She didn't know grasshoppers stung. When she looked at her hand, instead of finding the swell of the sting, she found an increasing drop of blood. This, of course, made the earth guardian freak!

"What the hell are you!" she asked at the grasshopper accusingly as she stood up. Instead of finding one grasshopper though, she found three, one closer to her than the other. She backed up a little until she felt a crunch under one foot again. She looked behind her and spotted A LOT of grasshoppers, she heard a scream and directed her head toward it. The responsible for the scream was a woman who seemed to be running away from a couple of the insects that were now surrounding Cornelia. The earth guardian thought it was a GREAT idea and started running in the direction of her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee sat in her room reading; she liked spending time with her friends, but sometimes she craved for some 'alone time'. There was no one at her house, which meant it was peaceful. Deciding that she already had read too much, she went to the living room to turn on the T.V. Taranee skipped the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. It was doing this that she came up with something that caught her full attention.

"Bug menace at Heatherf---" she heard before changing to the next channel and back again to the news.

"… Seems to be a plague of curious looking grasshoppers on Heatherfield. People are running around the streets in panic at these strange creatures. Stacy Lam with the live news." said the newsman.

"Yes, thank you John, there seems to be a new plague attacking - Ouch - Heatherfi -Ouch - This is a DISASTER John, there are grasshoppers - ouch - everywhere, it wouldn't - ouch - be such a pro - ouch - YOU BLOODY CREATURES!" the news lady snapped at the insects. "I'm sorry, bottom… line, this insects bit… bite and apparently" said the news lady, stopping every once in a while because a grasshopper bit her "…. Eeeeaaaat yooouuu!" she screamed as she kicked and waved her hands around wildly. "That.Will.Be.ALL!" she emphasized each word with each bug she hit. Taranee stared shocked at the situation. Just then, the phone ringing made her jump in fright off the couch.

"Hello?"

" There are evil grasshoppers eating people in town! " screamed a voice on the other end.

"Cornelia?"

" Yes it's me, didn't you hear? There ar-- " said the blonde girl desperately

"Yes I heard and I know. There are grasshoppers eating people in town… What do we do?"

" We need to call Will, Irma and Hay Lin, screw if people see us; right now this is an emergency situation "

"Right, I'll call Will and Irma, you call Hay Lin, tell them to meet us under the bridge" with that, Taranee hanged up. She first tried Irma's house, but her mother said she was not there. She also warned Taranee not to go outside and to keep all the windows and doors shut. Then she tried Will's house, but no one answered the phone. Taranee called Cornelia, in case she wasn't already out, but her sister said that she went out running a few minutes ago. The fire guardian decided to just screw it and go to the bridge, maybe she will find them there. Just as she was going out the door, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

" I found Will and Irma, they were with Hay Lin and Caleb at the restaurant, taking care of some bugs. Just go for the bridge, we'll meet you there " Taranee headed out and locked the door. She ran to the bridge as fast as she could, while she stepped on a few grasshoppers. All the while, she kept saying the same sentence in her head repeatedly, like a mantra: 'I hate insects'. When she got to their meeting place, Hay Lin, Irma, Will, and Caleb were already there. They waited for Cornelia for a couple of minutes until she arrived, breathing heavily like Taranee.

"Guardians Unite" said Will, and they all transformed.

"Alright, let's go exterminate some bugs" said Irma.

"Not before you put these on, they will protect your identities" said Caleb, holding out some cloaks. They all put them on, except for Caleb, and ran to the streets to finish the bug menace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo… how was it? I decided to stop it here since I thought it was becoming too long. Well it's not really THAT long but I just felt it was going on forever. Now I shall continue writing the chapter I was writing on "A Will/Taranee Story" I'm sorry it took me almost ten more days to post this new chapter, but hey, at least it's my longest chapter yet!


End file.
